Debutante Disater
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Sally takes Sonic to a Debutante ball... See the mischieve he makes! WARNING: Dumb Fic. Just a symbolism of my view of the SonicSally relationship


"Debutante Disaster"  
By Minkgirl (aka Toni)  
--------------------------------------  
Taking place in my fan-made Sonicverse... This was actually just some dumb little RPG I did with my old boyfriend that I changed to storyform (to avoid being like the other lazy people here at FF.net) to symbolize how I view the whole Sonic/Sally relationship thing.  
  
As for flames.... Ah, go ahead and send them. I think the story's stupid myself. I just wanna show everyone my utter stupidity. =P  
  
--------------------  
The Acorn Family was in Mobodoon for another meeting with Queen Aleena. Sally was more happy to go than ever... she had something to give to Sonic...  
  
In Castle Hedgehog, Sonic was sitting on the couch in the lounge room, watching TV boredly as Sally walked in. "Hello Sonic," she called.  
  
Sonic looked up at his current girlfriend and smiled. "Hey Sal."  
  
Sally sat next to him on the couch. "You know, I have something better for you to do than just sit in front of the television."  
  
"Mm?" Sonic responded, keeping his eyes glued to the TV.  
  
Sally held up two tickets. "Look what I got us!"  
  
Sonic looked over, alittle suprised. "Woah!" he cried, grabbing one, "Tickets to the Flyers game??"  
  
Sally cocked an eyebrow. "No..."   
  
"Oh..." Sonic frowned, and read the ticket, "The... deh... De-buh-TAN-Tey Ball?"  
  
"It's pronounced de-bu-ton," said Sally, "I think we should go. It'll be good for our social skills, plus develop our relationship more."  
  
"What's more to develop?" said Sonic, "We've been dating for two years. All we really need is a bed.  
  
Sally scowl. "Sonic!"  
  
"Kidding..." Sonic snickered, and nodded, "Okay. I guess I'll have to cancel my plans of doing nothing this weekend."  
  
Sally kissed his cheek, "It's nice of you to do something new for a change."  
  
"New?" asked Sonic, "Ain't it like a school dance? Slow dancing, Electric Slide, 7 to 9 meals?"  
  
Sally rolled eyebrows. "It's nothing like that, Sonic. It's actually an adult dance! Not a little school thing."  
  
"Adult dance..." Sonic murmured, "Why does that sound kinky?"  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
"Kidding!"  
  
  
  
At the mall, Sally was trying on all sorts of dresses, while Sonic just watched, bored than ever. She firts came out wearing a red dress.  
  
"Nice..." Sonic murmured.  
  
She then came out wearing a blue dress.  
  
"Nice..."  
  
She finally came back wearing her usual vest and boots.  
  
"Nice..."  
  
"Sonic, you're not even looking at me!"  
  
"Nice..."  
  
  
  
Sally went with a green dress. "I don't care if you don't like it, Sonic Hedgehog! I do, and that's all that matters!" she scolded.  
  
"I said it was nice..." said Sonic.  
  
Sally sighed. "Let's just get you a tuxedo..."  
  
"A... tux?" Sonic asked, almost frightened.  
  
  
  
Sally stood Sonic infront of a full-length mirror, dressed in a fancy black tuxedo. "Snazy!" she said.  
  
"I feel like a penguin...." Sonic moaned.  
  
"It looks good. Now for some shoes to go with it."  
  
"Sh... SHOES?!" Sonic cried, more shocked than ever.  
  
"Yeah. You know, those little things you put on your feet?"  
  
Sonic shook his hands wildy. "Uh uh! No way! I can live with a tux, but you are NOT changing my trademark red sneakers!!"  
  
  
  
Sonic is now wearing crappy looking, black, leather shoes. "How do you talk me into these things?"  
  
"Oh, stop complaining," said Sally, "They're not that bad."  
  
"Not that bad, huh??" Sonic complained, "Why is it I can't feel anything past my ankles then??"  
  
"Well excuse me that they don't have loafers your size!"  
  
  
  
Back at the Castle, the night before the big ball. Sonic is in the lounge room with Sonia.  
  
"I sooo envy you!" Sonia sighed, "I've always wanted to go to a Debutante Ball, and you wind up going to one before me!"  
  
Sonic handed her his ticket. "Here."  
  
Sonia slapped it away. "No way, dope!" she said, "Sally's YOUR date! What would people think if they saw TWO girls going to a dance TOGETHER??"  
  
Sonic shrugged. "Gays are becoming more common, ya know..."  
  
"Sonic..."  
  
"Come on," Sonic sighed, "Adult things aren't really my thing."  
  
"But it's a once-in a lifetime expirence!" Sonic convinced.  
  
"Either way, I like all my life-time expirences living fast and fun!"  
  
  
  
The Big Night...  
  
The entire family was in the lounge room. Sonic was all dressed up, boredly waiting for Sally, while Manic was poking his shoulder.  
  
"You look like a penguin!" he teased, "Ha! Ha!"   
  
"Shut up..." Sonic sneered.  
  
"Prince Takeshi," Argus, the head royal guard announced, "your date is here."  
  
While Sonic got up to leave, Manic hummed the death theme.  
  
"Have a good time sweetheart," called Aleena.  
  
Sonic sighed. "Thanks... I'll try."  
  
  
  
At NeoKingdom, where the Debutante Ball was behind held, royal couples were coming in, being announced.  
  
"Announcing... Lady Trish Doyle, with escourt, Sir Maheitly DeCouliar."  
  
The two hand their tickets, and bowed and curtseyed respectively.   
  
"Announcing... Princess Sally Alicia Acorn of Mobotropolis, with escourt, Prince Takeshi Maurice Hedgehog of Mobodoon."  
  
Sonic and Sally handed their tickets, and Sally curtseyed. Sonic, however, waved. "Yo! What's happenin'?" he called.  
  
"SONIC!!" Sally cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bow, you idiot!"  
  
"Oh. Okay." He bowed, but then stood back straight. "So where's the food?"  
  
  
  
Later, Sally was talking with some other ladies, while Sonic hung at the buffet table.  
  
"So Princess," said Lady Trish Doyle, "this is your first ball?"  
  
"Yes," Sally responded.  
  
"This is my fifth ball with my beloved Chansey," Miss Olivia Elephantè proudly announced.  
  
"And my seventh with dear Maheitly," added Trish.  
  
"They all sound like wonderful men," said Sallly.  
  
"My dear Sally," said Olivia, "we've never met your beloved Takeshi."  
  
"Oh right... Sure..." Sally uneasily turned around, "Sonic?"  
  
Sonic was scarfing his mouth with all sorts of food he found at the buffet table, and couldn't really hear Sally.  
  
"Sonic!!"  
  
"Mph?" Sonic turned around. Trish and Olivia were suprised to see a prince with such manners.... and cheeks as big as a blowfish.  
  
"Sonic, swallow that shrimp now!" Sally whispered harshly. Sonic immediatley swallowwed all whole.  
  
"Oh dear..." Sally sweated, then cleared her throat. "Um, Sonic, this is a good friend of mine, Miss Olivia the Third. She's engaged to Prince Chansey and will become Princess this summer."  
  
Olivia held out her hand for Sonic to kiss, but Sonic was not trained at ALL in royal social editquette, so he just shook her hand. "Nice to meet ya."  
  
"Sonic, kiss her hand!" Sally harshly whispered again.  
  
" What?" Sonic whispered back, "You actually WANT me to kiss another girl?"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
Sonic kissed Olivia's hand, then pointed to Sally. "She told me to do it."  
  
Olivia just stood there, looking at Sonic, confused and as if she were waiting for something else.  
  
Sonic just stared. "Uh..."  
  
"Say a compliment!" Sally whispered over.  
  
Sonic looked over at Olivia, who was a heavy elephant with a disgusting hairstyle, and an almost reveiling dress, not very good on a girl who's fat. Basically there wasn't much complimenting to say, and the hedgehog could only say one thing.  
  
"Uh.... nice bra."  
  
Olivia gasped. "Sonic!!!" Sally shouted.  
  
"Well, I never!" said Olivia, snootly walking off, with Trish following.  
  
Sally turned to Sonic, "Nice bra?!"  
  
"Well... Yeah. I mean, otherwise, those saggy watermelons would pop out of that slut dress, and everyone would die of fright."  
  
Sally growled slightly, and turned away.  
  
  
  
Soon, the King of NeoKingdom gathered everybody's attention. Sonic and Sally stood by each other.  
  
"Greetings one and all!" he welcomed, "Welcome, and thank you greatly for coming, to the NeoKingdom Debutante Ball. This is more than just a royal gathering. We are here to celebrate the soon, coming together of my son, Prince Chansey, to his fiancè, Miss Olivia Elephantè."  
  
Everyone applauded.  
  
"Now marriage is so much more in a royal family of NeoKingdom. From long generations, the source must betroth thier kindling to their mates. As of today, most royal young neglect this tradition. They rebel against our orders. That is why we celebrate the good nature of NeoKingdom of our kindling's understandment of OUR choosing..."  
  
As he went on and on, Sonic nearly drifted off to sleep. Sally slapped his shoulder. "Sorry..." he said sleepily.  
  
"And born to the house from aristocrat, it is hereby my honor to announce Miss Olivia the future Princess of NeoCity!"  
  
Everyone applauded again.  
  
"Let us all raise our drinks to their log health and strong commitment," said the king, raising his drink, "Here here!"  
  
Everyone but Sonic rose their drinks, "Here here!"  
  
"Yay," Sonic unethusiaticaly said, twirling his finger in the air.  
  
"A long generation, carried on the same tradition and now being held by my own son," The king went on and on, "I never felt more proud. I wish you two the best. May your generations bring happiness. May your generations feel proud. May your generations carry the traditions. May you suceed in ruling the kingdom in my passed time. May you--"  
  
*WA-THUMP!*  
  
Everyone looked down in shock, after Sonic fell over, asleep! The fall on the ground, though, quickly woke him up and he jumped back to his feet, extremely embarassed.  
  
"I'm okay! I'm okay!!" he said quickly.  
  
Sally sighed, putting a hand over her face.  
  
  
  
Later that night, while Sally socialized with the other ladies, Sonic spent most of his time either at the buffet table, the bathroom, or on the wall resting in boredom.  
  
"I never knew adults like to be so boring..."he muttered to himself.  
  
Soon enough, some soft, royal music began playing. Everyone got into their respectful couples and started dancing.  
  
Sally walked up to Sonic. "Sonic, it's time to dance," she said.  
  
"Okay," he said, beginnign to walk out to the floor.  
  
"Hold up," Sally caught his attention, "Isn't it more polite for the man to ask the lady?"  
  
"But didn't you just ask.... Oh, hell..." Sonic cleared his throat, "Young lady, would you honor me with this dance?"  
  
Sally smiled. "Why Sonic, I didn't know how gallant you could actually be."  
  
"Don't get used to it. I ain't keepin' this charades up."  
  
They took hands, and walked onto the dance floor. They honor each other with a bow and a curtsey, then Sonic held one of Sally's hands and put his other hand on her waist, as Sally held Sonic's hand and held her dress slightly to the side with the other hand, and they danced around. Sonic seemed to enjoy the first dance.  
  
As the music ended, everyone applauded. Sonic went to walk off, but Sally grabbed his tux collar.  
  
"Hold it, Mr. Humble," she scolded, "You're not out of the woods yet."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Another song played.  
  
"Again?" Sonic asked, "How long is this?"  
  
"Come on, you."  
  
They went into the same positions and started dancing once again. This music was ALOT longer than the last one, and Sonic grew bored, and slightly tired.  
  
"Aren't you enjoying yourself?" asked Sally.  
  
"It's fun the first 10 minutes..." said Sonic, "then it gets so slow it's mind-numbing!"  
  
"Well, we ALL can't live in the fast lane, Sonic. Get use to it already."  
  
Sonic groaned, as they continued waltzing. After some time, Sonic suddenly grew annoyed.  
  
"Is it me, or did they play this verse FIVE TIMES?!" he complained.  
  
"They're only going with that their music says," said Sally.  
  
"Well the music should tell them to play something more catchy. I'm ready to lose it!"  
  
"Sonic, knock it off!"  
  
Sonic sighed. "This is nuts. How long can one person dance like a slow-mo?"  
  
"I believe all the other people can, huh?"  
  
"Sally, I thought you knew by now I'm not like anyone else! Time to lighten things up a tad!"  
  
And then. he grabbed Sally by both her hands and swung her around WILDLY. All the other dancers stopped to stare at the two. Sonic spun Sally around rapidly, and then threw her around in his arms, then threw her in the AIR! Everyone gasped in shock, and as she fell back down, Sonic casually held his arms out, catching her. He placed her back down and she slowly stepped away, extremely dizzy. Everyone was staring at them bewildered, even the musicians, who had stopped playing. Sonic looked over to them.  
  
"Hm. Finally over."  
  
Sally shook her head wildly, and stormed away from Sonic, angry.  
  
"Sally?" Sonic called, then looked over to everyone else, who were still shocked. "What?" he asked, "Hasn't ANYONE here heard of break dancing??"  
  
"Something's definatley broken in his head..." said Trish.  
  
Sonic rolled his eyes, then took off after Sally. Everyone went back to dancing as the musicians played the exact same song... over again!  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic went looking for Sally. "Sal? Sally? Where are you?" He went outside.  
  
Sure enough, there was Sally, on the front steps, dialing a number on her cell phone.  
  
"What're you doing out here?" asked Sonic.  
  
"I'm leaving, Sonic," Sally responded.  
  
"It's over already?"  
  
Sally turned, annoyed. "No! But it's definatley over for us! They're not gonna want us back in there after that STUPID stunt you pulled!"  
  
"Hey, come on," said Sonic defensively, "I couldn't stand that fancy stuff. I had to have alittle bit of fun."  
  
"Are you that braindead to not know it was already fun?? Maybe not to you, but for me and everyone else!" She turned, "I should've known better than to bring you along. I should've known how selfish you can be."  
  
"Selfish?!" cried Sonic.  
  
"I can't take you to even ONE place that I can enjoy! You ALWAYS drag me to your favorite hangouts!"  
  
"Excuse me," said Sonic, "but I don't drag you, you come voluntarily!"  
  
"Did it ever occur to you it's because I want to be with you any way I can? You know, you NEVER ask me what I want to do! We always do what YOU want to do! And half the time, when we're at one of YOUR favorite places, we're not together... YOU'RE off by yourself doing something and I'm stuck with your little, even perverted, friends!"  
  
Sonic blinked in suprise, then sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry, Sally. I didn't know you felt that way..."  
  
"Well, it's alittle late for apologies, Sonic! We're the laughing stock of this entire kingdom, thanks to you!"  
  
"Excuse me, if I hate formal gatherings!"  
  
"And another thing!" Sally nagged, "You are a prince! Stop acting like a child and start being one!"  
  
Sonic shot an angry look up at Sally, "Hey, maybe I am a prince, but that doesn't mean I have to act like one! I like who I am, and I DON'T like if you can't accept that!"  
  
"What I don't like is your behavior tonight..." Sally sneered, "What was I thinking, bringing you to a place with people who KNOW how to count higher than your I.Q, which isn't a hard task, considering that it's the same number as the age you act!"  
  
"Excuse me?!" Sonic shouted.  
  
Sally ignored Sonic and spoke into her cell phone. "Sonic and I are leaving. Please pick us up."  
  
  
  
During the ride back home, Sally sat up in the front seat, next to the driver, as Sonic sat alone in the back, arms and legs crossed, looking stern to nothing in particular.  
  
  
  
Back at Castle Hedgehog, Aleena, Manic, and Sonia continue watching television, while waiting for Sonic to come home. Then, Sonic came storming by, walking past them all.  
  
Aleena noticed Sonic walking by. "Hello, Sonic!" she called, "How was the ball?"  
  
"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!!!" Sonic shouted.  
  
The three were in shocked silence.  
  
".... I'm pretty sure it went well," said Manic. 


End file.
